


Test

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, DO NOT READ IF THIS MIGHT ADVERSELY AFFECT YOU, Dark, Depression, Gen, POV Second Person, Self-Hatred, poetic?, very Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i><a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/8651.html?thread=38363595#t38363595">this is a test.</a></i></p><p>You have become the warzone in which you struggle to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on the Meme April 28, 2011_

This is a test. 

You can sit here and do nothing or you can go back to sleep, back to the nightmares where your friends die and die and die and you can't stop it, you can't ever stop it because they are taking you away, taking you where you can't help, where you are a useless and broken thing kept out of the way, a broken little man in a little brown box. 

Or you can wait three hours doing nothing so you can take your useless bloody leg and your useless bloody self out to useless bloody appointments with useless bloody therapists who tell you to write the nothing nothing nothing that is your life into text on a screen no one will read. 

Or you can take yourself out. 

Stop being a drain on the NHS and everyone around you, take one bullet and save the taxpayers thousands of dollars in pensions and pills and useless therapists and wretched little bedsits full of nothing. But you won't, because your friends are back there, fighting to survive without any help from you. The only thing you can do here is survive. 

So you wait. You take yourself out to the appointment and then to the park, and from the park, you take yourself into the future.

This was a test. Had you failed, you would already be dead.


End file.
